1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating punching accessory that is used in combination with different types of heavy punching bags.
2. Description of Related Art
Martial arts and boxing are sports that are steeped in tradition and have increased in recent popularity with the physical fitness boom over the last twenty years. Both sports are very demanding both mentally and physically and require extensive training and dedication. The related art reflects the development of an extensive number of devices that can be used for the training of boxers and individuals participating in the martial arts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,755 issued to Eidson outlines an exercise device where two hanging punching bags with swivel assemblies are attached to each end of an elongated member. An elastic cord is stretched between the hanger assemblies for each punching bag in order to dampen undesirable lateral movements of the punching bags from contact. A third swivel assembly is also provided between the two punching bags to balance the punching bags if one punching bag is heavier than the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,980 issued to Babineaux outlines a boxing device that responds to punches by swinging its own arms at its attacker. A pair of resilient boxing bags are tied together and are hung together by a rigid upper supporting structure. A pair of arms with boxing gloves that hang above the boxing bags and swing arcuately forward and upward are also provided to simulate a person fighting back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,192 issued to Lebowitz outlines a training apparatus and method for training martial arts students. The apparatus has a pair of simulated limbs that are designed to strike blows against the student and require the student to defend himself. The blows are directed at the student with considerable force and at a variety of different angles and positions. A spring arrangement is also part of the apparatus and resiliently biases the limb members towards a neutral position relative to a student positioned in a striking area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,057 issued to Zagata, Jr. outlines an exercise apparatus used for training boxers and martial arts students. The apparatus has an inflatable leather bag supported by the end of a padded, cantilevered arm, which is formed of a resilient material for absorbing energy from punches and kicks. The arm is attachable to a stand via an adjustment bracket which permits the height of the target to be varied in accordance with the user. There is also an optional handle accessory to allow a second person to manipulate the leather bag to increase the difficulty of the exercise for the first user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,724 issued to Sotomayer outlines the use of a punching device that is spaced between two boxers, with each boxer striking the t-shaped device and responding in turn to the unpredictable movements from a variety of extension coil springs. The punching device is permanently connected to the floor and simulates moving in an unpredictable bobbing and weaving fashion for both participants. The device can also be used by a single boxer, in which case the device responds like a commonly available hanging punching bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,835 issued to Puranda outlines a device used by boxers, kick boxers and martial arts participants. The device has a base and a stanchion that is used in combination with a variety of attachments such as a body bag attachment, a punching bag striking unit, a t-bar unit and a spring immobilizer. The device is in a kit form for easy assembly and interchangability of the attachments.
All of the patents outline apparatuses that are useful in the training of boxers, martial artists and kick boxers. Most of these devices simulate another person or develop defense movements. However, none of these devices can improve an individual's speed, power and coordination. That is what is really needed, a device that improves an individual's speed, power and coordination for use in boxing, martial arts and kick boxing.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.